


Movie Night

by ArteaCactus



Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Parental Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus
Summary: Movie night in the Sanders' household.Day Three of Thomceit Week 2020.Prompts: Movies / Autumn fares / Corn fields
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd! extremely short family bonding time. its not as much of an intense focus on thomceit this go around, but their relationship is still explicitly stated :) cross-posted to hissceit on tumblr!

“Okay, whose turn is it to pick the movie tonight?” 

The sound of Thomas’ voice drowned out the growing argument from the pile on the couch over whether or not candy corn was  _ actually  _ good, successfully turning their attention away from the waxy abomination that was the candy. Thomas internally congratulated himself on being able to halt their usual arguing and just enjoy their time together as a  _ family- _

“It’s my turn, it was Princey’s last time.”

“Wh- no it was  _ not _ ! It was  _ Patton’s  _ turn last time! I haven’t had a turn in  _ months _ !”

- _ Nevermind _ , they just found a  _ new  _ topic to argue about.

Thomas groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Logan seemed to be just barely holding himself back from doing the same thing. Patton was trying his hardest to ease the bickering between Roman and Virgil, while the two mentioned were at each others’ throats, almost  _ literally  _ as Virgil lunged to steal the remote from Roman’s hand. 

Thomas’ eyes drifted towards the ceiling, silently praying for some deity to come down and smite him where he stood. He felt like a parent with a gaggle of rowdy toddlers. At least  _ Remus  _ wasn’t here-

“I think it should be  _ my  _ turn!”

-Spoke too soon.

“Apologies, Thomas,” Thomas flinched in surprise as a hand gripped his shoulder, but the tension was quick to flee from his body as Janus gently caressed his arm. “I tried to keep Remus at bay, but, well..”

“Yeah, I thought of him and it let him run out the door.” Thomas huffed, “I did this to myself.”

Janus blinked apologetically at him, and then gripped Remus by his sash before he could bodyslam himself onto Roman, and grabbed Virgil by the hood of his jacket. He pulled both of them away from Roman and Patton, setting them at the opposite end of the couch. With a stern glare that matched his no-nonsense tone, he scolded them, “Remus, Virgil,  _ behave _ .”

Remus flopped onto the floor in disappointment, a pout set on his face, and Virgil crossed his arms in retaliation, but neither of them moved from their spots. Years of Janus raising them and behaving as their parental figure weren’t quick to fade away from their memory, after all. 

Patton and Roman openly gaped in response, as neither of them had really seen Janus’ mom voice come out before, and were surprised at how efficiently it worked, but it was quick to wear off as Janus snatched the remote from Roman’s hold.

“Now. If no one can agree on whose night it is, it’s  _ Thomas’ _ .” Janus passed the remote off to Thomas, who took it with a grateful smile. 

“Thank you, Janus,” Thomas sighed in relief as the arguing and complaining ceased, and situated himself on the couch between Roman and Remus, separating the two groups from each other. Remus stuck his tongue out at Roman tauntingly just to get the last laugh, but he was quick to stop as Janus flicked him on the forehead. 

It didn’t take long before Thomas decided on watching Hocus Pocus, and no one seemed to have any complaints (or, if they did, they didn’t voice it- which was more likely, considering no one wanted Janus to bring out his parent voice again). Janus wedged himself between Thomas and Remus, because firstly, Thomas seemed uncomfortable to have Remus  _ literally  _ breathing down his neck, and secondly, Janus wanted to sit next to his love (was that really so much to ask for?), and  _ third _ , no one else was going to let Remus cling to them like a child so Janus was the one that had to sit and let Remus hold onto him throughout the movie. Not that he minded all too much, he’d gotten used to Remus’ clinginess over the years. 

Thomas rested his head against Janus’ shoulder, a peaceful smile resting on his face as he felt the other’s fingers card through his hair, and the movie played on. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and/or comments! they really make my day <3


End file.
